Summary - Computational Core The proposed computational core will provide theory and modeling hands-on expertise to all of the projects in the Center. At any time, there will be at least one postdoc or graduate student of the Core actively interfacing with each project. Regular monthly meetings between project PIs and the modeling core will help to clarify the experimental and modeling objectives of each project for enhanced integration. Significance of experimental and modeling results will be discussed at these meetings, and future experiments and modeling work will be planned. The computational core will also actively develop user-friendly software packages for assisting data collection, as well as Matlab routines and software for running simulations by non-experts. Tutorials on modeling concepts, modeling results, and developed software will be conducted at center-wide retreats as well as center symposia twice a year. All of the developed software packages will be made available to researchers in the Center as well as the larger community. The aims of the computational aims are: (1) Develop a 3D computational framework for simulating single-cell migration simultaneously with reaction-diffusion-advection equations for complex biochemical signaling pathways. (2) Construct a computational platform for simulating discrete numbers of interacting motile cells. Incorporate key physical parameters as well as coarse-grained modeling of biochemical signaling pathways. (3) Bridge from discrete models of single cells to 3D continuum algorithms for simulating the migration of multicellular groups.